(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a modular air vent assembly kit that can be used to cover duct openings that supply a flow of heated or cooled air to a room in addition to covering duct openings that receive return air from a room. In particular, the modular air vent assembly kit of the invention is comprised of a base, a damper mechanism, and two different faceplates where the damper mechanism can be selectively assembled into the base depending on whether control through the air vent by operation of a damper is needed in the particular duct opening and where either of the two faceplates may be selectively connected with the base where one faceplate has a lattice and is used in combination with the damping mechanism and the other faceplate has a series of louvers and is used when the damping mechanism is not used in the vent assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In many HVAC systems, and in particular in HVAC systems used in households, the network of air ducts that make up the system communicate with two groups of outlets or openings, one group providing an outlet for cooled or heated air and the other group providing an inlet for return air to the HVAC system. These two different groups of openings are usually covered by two different types of air vent assemblies.
Air vent assemblies that cover return air openings or inlets of HVAC systems are commonly constructed as rectangular panels that have a grill or a series of louvers that conceal the return air inlet opening but do not appreciably restrict the flow of return air through the inlet opening. Air vent assemblies that cover air outlet openings of the HVAC system typically include some time of damper mechanism that can control the flow of air through the outlet opening. The damper mechanism is assembled into a base of the air vent assembly and can be operated to completely close the air outlet opening and to open the air outlet opening in varying degrees. The outlet air vent assembly also includes a faceplate that is attached to the base and conceals the damper mechanism and the air outlet opening from view, but does not appreciably obstruct the flow of air through the outlet opening. The faceplate includes a lattice that conceals the air outlet opening, and the lattice can be constructed as a series of louvers or can be given a more ornamental appearance.
The need for having two different types of faceplates to cover air outlet openings and air inlet openings of an HVAC system contributes to the overall cost of the system. Air return or air inlet vent assemblies are typically comprised of a base that connects the assembly to the air return opening of the HVAC system and also connects with an air return faceplate that is specifically adapted for the particular base. In a like manner, air outlet vent assemblies are typically comprised of a base that attaches to the outlet opening of the HVAC system and includes the damper mechanism that is attached in the base, and the air outlet faceplate that covers over the base with the base, damper mechanism and faceplate being a pre-assembled unit.